And I You
by ravenbow
Summary: Nezumi is just innocently changing his shirt when Shion comes in and starts seducing him. It's really nothing but plot-less yaoi. Nezushi, NezumixShion, ShionxNezumi, Nezumi/Shion, Shion/Nezumi. Rated M.


_**Title**__: __And I You_

_**Author**__: LovelessNightmare_

_**Fandom**__: No. 6_

_**Pairing**__: (Do you really need to ask?) NezumixShion (YEAH. THAT'S AN 'X'.)_

_**Rating**__: R for sexual scenes._

_**Genre**__: Romance_

_**Author's**__**Note**__: I originally wrote this to put up on Tumblr, but I'll put it up on both. Love this series dearly, love the relationship so badly. Just… UNF. _

_Enjoy~_

_Nezumi shivered as the brisk air of his and Shion's home hit his skin. He cursed quietly before throwing a clean shirt over his head hastily. One last shake went down his spine and his body finally started to warm, thankful for the sweater that Shion had given him. He put his hands to his lips and blew warmly, rubbing the chill out of his fingers and paused, not removing his hands. He breathed slowly, deeply, smelling Shion's scent on the fabric. He instantly felt warmer at the images that played in his head of Shion, of his time with Shion, and more importantly, of Shion's own warmth. The times they held hands or exchanged touches and caresses that lingered for far too long between two supposed "friends." Nezumi blushed irritably when he felt that familiar tightness in his chest. He scoffed and looked away (from what, he wasn't sure) and glared at the stone wall as he continued trying to warm himself up._

_"Where is Shion, anywa..." he heard the door click open softly and close in the same manner. As Nezumi turned to criticize Shion for his lateness, the white-haired boy didn't cease his stride as he came right up to Nezumi. Nezumi would have naturally retaliated if it were anyone else, but he couldn't even think of a reaction to counter what Shion did; Without a single exchange of words (only briefly did Nezumi view determined and, somehow darker, red eyes) he was carefully but firmly pushed backwards towards the bed. Shion, using one hand, pressed his flattened palm against Nezumi's chest, where his heart was, and pushed him to lay flat. He naturally followed the taller boy, straddling the other's waist and resting his forearms on either side of Nezumi's head to lightly tangle his fingers in the dark hair. And, as if the entire movement had been a single, fluid one, he ducked his head down and captured Nezumi's lips with his own._

_Nezumi's hands twitched anxiously, trying with difficulty not to attack the boy that was currently leaning over him. A harsh blush danced across his cheeks when he felt Shion's lips moving against his softly and yet, hungrier than usual, and dominant. But Shion's control was short-lived; Nezumi responded easily to the greediness of his lover he knew so well. The fingers in his hair tightened, a soft moan passing through the lips of the white-haired boy. Nezumi couldn't hold back his smirk when he felt Shion part his legs more over him, grinding his hips firmly into the other. At this, Nezumi finally let his hands wander from Shion's shoulders down his arms skipping over to his knees, up his bare thigh-..._

_'Wait__.' ...Shion wasn't wearing pants?_

_Nezumi didn't break the kiss, but dragged his hands firmly down the underside of Shion's thighs to check if his senses were lying to him._

_... They weren't._

_"Mmm~..." Nezumi hummed into the kiss. His level of arousal had definitely just jumped from a 4 to a 20. Shion felt his face heat up,_

_'He... he realized__...' He tightened his fingers in Nezumi's hair nervously, his former confidence of seducing Nezumi and being in control diminishing. At least he was on top and had successfully seduced him, right?_

_Shion's thought process crumbled. Nezumi resumed his prior path up the other's legs to Shion's hips, tracing his thumbs up and over the curve of the defined bones there. Shion let his hips press down as Nezumi's hands pulled him closer, their erections grinding roughly. Shion let out a pleasured gasp as Nezumi sighed with satisfaction, and it was then that Shion began to take Nezumi's shirt off, exposing the toned muscles underneath. Nezumi did Shion the same service, laughing to himself mentally,_

_'Good thing I'm not cold now__.' _

_Nezumi lay back down after his shirt was gone and, sneaking his hands under Shion's shirt and around to the small of his back, pulled him back down to him in a tight hug. Shion smiled, joy filling him at the gesture, and returned the affection by hugging around his neck. From there, the kiss heated and flared, quickly gaining in desperation and desire. Shion's hands traveled over Nezumi's torso, digging his nails lightly into the skin there before moaning into the kiss._

_"Ne-Nezumi…"Shion broke the kiss, panting shallowly, and looked into Nezumi's eyes, "N-now? Please?_

_Nezumi gave him a knowing smile, sat up and began unzipping his jeans, lowering them just enough so that his erection was free. He leaned back on his hands, waiting expectantly for Shion to stutter awkwardly or blush in that adorable way, needing Nezumi's guidance to give him confidence, but was surprised when Shion pushed him back onto the pillow of the bed and dipped his head down._

_"Sh-Shion? Wait, what are you-" Nezumi's question was abruptly cut off as a low moan vibrated from deep in his throat. Shion's lips were over the tip of his member, rolling his tongue around the head before taking it halfway into his mouth. Nezumi's breath caught in his throat, and he gripped the sheets tightly, trying hard not to let another outburst scream through his lips. Shion's tongue was warm, wet, soft; it was amazing how agile his tongue was. It was like he'd done this before, a natural. Nezumi exhaled sharply in replace of the agonizing thrust he was dying to do and cursed quietly. Shion dragged his lips up the shaft a few times and then down further than he'd gone before. Almost his entire member was submerged between Shion's lips and the dark-haired boy couldn't help but tremble at the sensation of Shion's warm mouth wrapped around so much of him. Shion paused there, letting his tongue coat Nezumi's erection wetly before sliding his lips carefully off of it._

_Nezumi panted for breath, looking up at Shion with misty, lust-filled eyes. Shion's face was positively red, his eyes half-lidded with desire. He crawled back to his prior position and leaned down for another kiss, waiting for Nezumi to meet him half-way, which he did. They shared a slow, deep kiss before Shion pulled back and angled Nezumi's member at his entrance._

_"N…Nezumi?" he looked at Shion with a questioning gaze. Shion looked so embarrassed, the bright blush apparent on his face. With a warm smile Nezumi nodded, and placed his hands gently on Shion's hips to help guide him down. With his free hand resting on Nezumi's abdomen for balance, Shion relaxed and allowed Nezumi to lower him down. Both of their heads tilted back as Nezumi's entire member slid into Shion at once. It wasn't until Shion felt the base that he let his muscles contract, tightening around Nezumi hotly._

_Nezumi inhaled deeply. Truth be told, he could come right now. Shion was always so hot and soft inside. Not to mention,_

_"N-nnh! S-…Shion…"_

_Shion was really good at riding him._

_"Ah… Ha…ha…Nnn~…" Shion began moving up and down slowly, his fingers holding either side of Nezumi's ribcage for support. He rolled his hips with every upward movement, grinding Nezumi in a way that made the dark-haired boy see stars. He loved the feeling of Shion's thighs flexing around him, quivering with the effort to keep a steady pace. Nezumi could only holding Shion's hips lightly and let his eyes roll back and he let out a long, low moan._

_Shion blushed unconsciously when he heard the other whisper his name softly and felt those strong hands on his hips turn to a vice grip._

_'__Yes… Harder…__' Shion loved when Nezumi was rough with him. He loved ultimately feeling that Nezumi was physically there, inside him, __deep__ inside him, pinning their bodies together and thrusting so hard that Shion felt like he was going to be bruised for weeks. He didn't mind the pain, the marks, and tight holds. Pain wasn't really an issue to him, but it was always balanced out by the warm hugs and sweet kisses they shared after._

_Shion's thoughts were, once again, cut off when he felt Nezumi start to thrust up into him, somehow deeper that Shion originally thought he was. He let out a soft moan, calling the other,_

_"Ahhh… Nezumi…!"_

_Shion immediately adjusted to Nezumi's pace, letting his body react on its own. Their pants and moans mingled together, both of their erections growing harder. Nezumi began pulling Shion's body down onto him harshly, his body slamming down onto the other. Shion felt a sudden peak in pleasure as Nezumi's member hit a certain spot, and he called out between desperate breaths,_

_"Ahh-hh…! Nezumi! Mmore… please…!"_

_Nezumi smirked unconsciously, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Shion's body pressing all around him and he held Shion down on him so that he was only thrusting into him. Shion's moan was deep, long, and his hips rolled slowly as he rode Nezumi. His moan turned changed to a higher, desperate cry._

_"N-Nezumi! Now…! I-I'm…"_

_"Shion…"_

_Shion looked down at Nezumi, their gazes locking before he leaned down to kiss his lover, pulling back abruptly when he felt Nezumi thrust once, roughly, into him._

_"__Ahh__—"_

_"__Shion__…!"_

_He pressed his forehead to Nezumi's._

_"__Nezumi!...__"_

_With a low moan, Nezumi released himself into Shion, pleasure shooting through his body hotly when Shion's muscles tensed around him. Shion's beautiful cry of pleasure floated to his ears, those pale hands gripping hard at the back of his shoulder blades. Shion came, the warm and sticky fluid messily released between them._

_Nezumi's hands traveled up to Shion's back defensively and he felt the other's body shaking, trembling with the effort to not collapse on top of the other boy. Nezumi focused on the vulnerable feeling of Shion's trembling, the soft pants at his ear making his heart race happily. When the waves of pleasure finally dissipated, Shion looked back into vibrant silver-grey eyes. His face warmed at the emotion he saw in them. Nezumi's expression was soft, vulnerable, something so special that only Shion had ever seen. Shion took in a deep breath and exhaled, bringing his hands up to brush Nezumi's bangs from his eyes before Shion reached for another gentle kiss._

_"Mm…" Nezumi let his eyelids fall closed, letting his guard dissolve away. A feeling of content-ness filled him and he hugged Shion firmly as they kissed. When they parted, their eyes locked again._

_"…Nezumi?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Uhm… I-I…" A finger was pressed to his lips._

_"Sh… I know." He raked his fingers through white hair softly as he looked into deep crimson eyes. "You don't have to say it."_

_Nezumi's thumb idly traced over Shion's scar. He blushed, his eyes half-lidded, and he reached a hand up to hold Nezumi's against his cheek. Nezumi smiled at him._

_"Alright, I'm done waiting, get over here and lay with me."_

_Shion nodded._

_Nezumi helped Shion off of him and he zipped his pants back up while Shion threw on a pair of briefs before he climbed back onto the bed and crawled over to the other. Nezumi smiled and held his arms open, instantly feeling warmer when Shion huddled close to him, and covered them with the blanket. Shion's arms wrapped protectively around Nezumi's back and hugged him, smiling when he felt Nezumi's arms do the same around his neck, followed by a light kiss to his hair._

_"Shion."_

_Shion looked up at Nezumi, feeling fingers at his chin tilt his head up, and lips at his once more. Shion sighed happily, letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned up into their kiss, his fingers resting over Nezumi's heart and curling, holding on gently. When Nezumi pulled away he lingered, looking into Shion's eyes (he really couldn't get over how charming those eyes were) and he gave Shion an incredibly warm smile._

_He white-haired boy blushed as he smiled back. Their legs tangled together, bringing them closer to one another._

_"I love you, Nezumi."_

_Nezumi rolled his eyes at the terrible cliché that the situation seemed. But he returned the words anyway, a gentle exhale of his breath,_

_"And I you, Your Majesty." Shion seemed to ignore the nickname, cuddling up close against Nezumi so that he nestled against Nezumi, hiding his face between the other's shoulder and neck. Nezumi sighed one last time, kissing Shion's hair and lingering there, before they both fell to sleep together._


End file.
